Pay de Cereza
by piscis34
Summary: Arnold y Gerald se les pasaron los tragos esta noche, deciden junto con los chicos de la pandilla llevar serenata a cierta rubia, pero todas esas buenas intenciones terminaran en la comisaría cuando son arrestados por hacer escándalo en el lugar equivocado. Helga y Phoebe no están nada contentas por saber que fue lo que paso para terminaran ahí a las 3 a.m.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Craig Barrtlett

Nota 1: hola chicos les traigo una nueva historia basada en los fanarts de "annoyinglycute1" titulados "DrunkenArnold"donde precisamente Arnold esta cantando my sweet cherry pie a Helga y ella no se ve nada contenta y bueno me gusto tanto que quise hacer una Oneshot con esto. Disfruntelo, nos leemos mas abajo

* * *

Hillwod no era muy conocida por tener una vida nocturna muy variada, aquellos jóvenes que se encontraba cerca del campus universitario podían realizar fiestas a mitad de semana con la excusa de... bueno cualquier excusa era aceptable para celebrar, un cumpleaños, un pre cumpleaños, el aniversario de alguna fraternidad, una asignatura aprobada o reprobada, que, para tener y crear lazos fuertes entre compañeros, etc.

últimamente la pandilla se había estado reunido en el departamento de Stinky, Sid y Harold cerca del campus todos los jueves para su usual juego de póker y poder ganar un par de dólares extra.

No tomo mucho tempo para que esta diversión tan inocente, que en un principio solo se enfocaba al juego, se convirtiera en un pretexto para solo llegar y apostar sobre quién podía beber más cerveza en un juego de beer pong de mesa que sugirió Lorenzo en una de sus reuniones para variar.

Arnold y Gerald eran la dupla a vencer en la mayoría veces, ganándose el título de los reyes de aquel juego, pero como no había nadie que aun los pudiese vencer y fastidiados de que siempre les patearan el trasero Sid sugirió que ese jueves fuese diferente.

Reto a cada uno de sus amigos a que el juego fuese de uno contra uno, ya que el sentía que el tener un compañero hacia más fácil el juego y así al fin coronar a un solo ganador además de poderse llevar la no tan despreciable suma de 500 dólares que estaban apostando esa noche.

Sin dudarlo el grupo de chicos empezó la ronda, Sid venció a Curly, Harold a Eugene y Stinky a Brainy sin ningún problema, Gerald saco Lorenzo en la primera vuelta y Arnold no duro ni 10 minutos con Iggy cuando el chico mas cool ya había terminado sus primeras 5 cervezas, estaba ya mareado.

Los derrotados simplemente tomaron asiento y contemplaban como poco a poco Harold perdió contra Arnold y Stinky contra Gerald, Sid tuvo que jugar contra los dos y apenas podía sostenerse de pie al ver que su trago número 20 ya lo estaba haciendo ver doble.

Después de vencer a todos en 3 rondas quedaron los dos mejores amigos frente a frente para que alguno de los dos pudiese coronar como el único y soberano rey del Beer pong.

* * *

 _Un par de Horas mas tarde_

"Voy a matar a Sid lo juro" gruño Helga al ver el estado tan deplorable de su novio

"Yo quiero my sweet cherry pie" - cantaba muy animadamente un Arnold muy ebrio quien se sostenía de los hombros de la rubia.

"Arnold por favor, basta" Helga adoraba a su novio, pero en ese instante le causaba enojo verlo en ese estado

"Qué acaso no te gusta como canto… my sweet cherry pie, Gerald dile a Helga que me deje cantar" suplico Arnold y busco a Gerald quien era sostenido por su pequeña novia Phoebe.

"Hermano… no tengo idea de que cantas, pero sigue a mí me gusta, a ti te gusta nena" beso la mejilla de su novia quien con dificultad podía sostenerlo debido a la gran diferencia de altura que tenían ambos.

"Gerald cariño sigamos caminado a un nos faltan 5 calles más" dijo en tono sereno la chica asiática.

"Phoebe si la resaca mañana no los mata yo lo haré, y después seguiré con Sid, él tiene la culpa de todo, solo a estos dos idiotas se les ocurre embriagarse con cerveza" Helga pataki estaba realmente molesta por las acciones que habían hecho

"Tranquila Helga solo tuvieron su noche de chicos, es normal que hayan tomado..." Excuso Phoebe quien fue interrumpida por su mejor amiga.

"Pero no de esa manera y lo peor es que tuvimos que pagar la multa para sacar de la comisaría a estos zopencos, por el escándalo que provocaron al tratar de llevar serenata al departamento equivocado de verdad confundir la calle donde vive el capitán de lacrosse con el nuestro no tiene..."

La chica vio interrumpida su queja cuando los labios de su amado novio se posaron en su cuello provocándole un escalofrío muy familiar perdiéndola en algunos recuerdos que la hacían reavivar las noches tan apasionadas que pasaba junto a su novio

"Arnold quita tu mano de mi trasero" despertó de sus ensoñaciones al sentir la mano traviesa de su novio que buscaba sonrojarla

"Vamos mi amor, se bien que te gusta cuando hago esto" Arnold volvió a colocar sus labios en su cuello para besarlo una vez mas, haciendo que Helga se sonrojara .

"Arnold en público no, en privado si, vez lo que le provoca el alcohol a Arnold, por eso detesto que hagan sus estúpidos juegos" aunque esto último no era tan cierto, le gustaba que de vez en cuando el alcohol desinhibia a su amado cabeza de balón, pero le preocupaba que cada vez era más frecuente y en grandes cantidades.

"Relájate Helga solo fue una noche, además recuerda que tú y yo también lo hemos hecho" recalco algo exhausta Phoebe, Gerald a pesar de ser delgado pesaba más de lo que ella imaginaba, al menos agradecía que Helga la ponía hacer una vez a la semana CrossFit para fortalecer su pequeño cuerpo.

"¿Embriagarnos? Si Phoebe, pero no sacamos a nuestros novios de la cama a las 3 de la mañana, Arnold por favor sigue caminando" dijo esto en tono de súplica al ver que el chico empezaba a dejar caer su cuerpo sobre el suyo debido a que empezaba a quedarse dormido.

"Cielos Helga, tienes razón, mañana Gerald recibirá una larga charla sobre lo malo que es molestar a la gente a esa hora por muy buenas intenciones que tengan, sobre todo en ese estado, por suerte el oficial Scott te hablo para avisarte que los chicos estaban detenidos"

Afortunadamente para las chicas el mismo oficial que había detenido a Gerald y Arnold pro los disturbios que estaban ocasionando a fuera del edificio fue el mismo que había sido el mentor de Helga que la había instruido durante el día de profesiones cuando estaban en cuarto grado.

"Phoebe mi cielo, quieres que apriete tu botón, soy bueno apretando botones" la voz de Gerald al igual que la de su mejor amigo sonaba ahogada y apenas podía ser clara.

"Si cariño cuando lleguemos a casa" Phoebe solo palmeo la mano de su querido novio para que se quedara quieto por que al igual que Arnold empezaba a bajar su manos a la cadera de su chica.

"Arnie, hermano Phoebe dijo que puedo tocar su botón" con una gran sonrisa en los labios pronuncio esto con gran orgullo

"Bien echo Gerald" Arnold levanto un pulgar en forma de aprobación y empezó a reír "jajajajajaja yo también quiero apretar el botón de Helga jajajaja"

Esta era una pequeña broma que ambos muchachos habían guardado en secreto desde que salvaron el vecindario y la hermosa Bridget pregunto a los preadolescentes quien había sido la que había tocado su botón cuando fueron a buscarla.

"De que rayos están hablando Phoebe" la exasperación se estaba apoderando de Helga en esos momentos.

"No tengo idea Helga solo espero que el ascensor funcione por Gerald pesa demasiado" Phoebe empezaba a sentir que las piernas no aguantarían más el peso de su novio.

"Ni que lo digas hermana, si no funciona podríamos dejarlos en el vestíbulo del edificio solo le pediríamos al señor Robinson que nos permita dejarlos esta noche en el armario del conserje para que no estorben..."

"Nooo, no, no yo quiero dormir con mi ángel esta noche, no quiero que me dejes en un mugroso vestíbulo, quiero dormir calientito, ya te dije que te vez hermosa esta noche" Arnold una vez más había sido sugestivo al pedirle a Helga que durmiera con él esa noche, lo que hacía que su novia se sonrojara al borde de parecer un tomate.

"Si, si, si como sea, Arnold por favor baja la voz" Helga le avergonzaba esta faceta ya que ella era más apasionada y aunque no le disgustaba que su novio fuera así con ella, prefería que él se guardara esas muestras de cariño en la privacidad de su habitación.

"No, no y no, Helga quiero que todo mundo se entere que amo a Helga G Pataki" Arnold se soltó del agarre de su chica y había trepado al cofre de un automóvil que estaba estacionado para gritar esto último a todo pulmón

"Cállate zopenco, despertarás a los vecinos, shhhh" Helga jalaba de su camisa para tratar de convencerlo de que bajara y continuara su camino, aunque por dentro se derretía porque Arnold gritaba a mundo su amor a los 4 como tanto lo deseaba, pero tendría un mayor significado si el no estuviese al borde de una congestión alcohólica.

"No me importa sólo quiero a my sweet cherry pie" sus palabras salían atropelladas.

"Arnold Shortman"

Helga estaba furiosa y Arnold podía ver que aquella furia desbordándose por aquellos ojos azules que estaban a punto de gritarle que mejor decidió bajar del auto y empezar a caminar hacia donde estaba su novia, la abrazo y comenzó a caminar, los años le habían otorgado la experiencia necesaria de saber que era mejor no desatar al demonio Pataki que vivía en aquel ángel rosado.

* * *

Las chicas habían logrado acomodar a sus novios ya dormidos en el sillón de su modesta sala, habían corrido con suerte de que el ascensor funcionara o tendrían que lamentar subirlos por las escaleras ya que el señor Robinson no estaba en la recepción esa noche.

"diablos la espalda me está matando" Helga se estiraba mientras caminaba hacia la cocina en busca de una gaseosa y le pasaba un agua mineral a su mejor amiga

"esta semana doy por asentado mi clase de CrossFit, Gerald pesa más que esos costales de arena" Phoebe se acomodaba en uno de los banquillos del desayunador y suspiraba al ver que aquellos torpes no recordarían nada la mañana siguiente.

"nena, ven quiero darte un poco de azúcar" murmuro Gerald abrazando la almohada que tenía a un lado

Phoebe rodo los ojos, sabría que tendría una larga noche soportando las alucinaciones de su novio en cuanto lo llevara a la cama, resignada se levantó para poder meterlo antes de que finalmente se quedase dormido

"espera un momento hermana, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea" Helga esbozo una sonrisa, la misma que conocía su mejor amiga en cuanto un plan pasaba por su mente

"¿Qué necesitas?" Phoebe adoraba a su novio, pero en esta ocasión necesitaba un escarmiento así que dejaría que su mejor amiga lo hiciera sufrir un poco

"¿a un tienes los disfraces del Halloween pasado?" Señalo Helga

"afirmativo" Phoebe se encamino hacia su armario y saco un par de pelucas que tenía guardadas, la venganza seria dulce pensó la pequeña asiática.

* * *

el sol se colaba entre las cortinas de la habitación la mañana de ese viernes anunciaba que sería el comienzo de un fin de semana bastante agradable. Pero no para un moreno de cabello afro que se quejaba de que la luz molestara sus ojos.

"mmm" se levantó a correr las cortinas para poder dormir un poco más, no importaba perderse las clases de ese día, al fin y acabo había entregado con anticipación su proyecto de finanzas, la cabeza lo estaba matando y lo único que quería era acomodarse otra vez en la cama.

Observo a su al rededor tratando de reconocer donde había pasado la noche, se percató de que él estaba en bóxer y que al parecer había tenido un encuentro fortuito con la que parecía su novia, vio que había una chica de cabello negro lacio que estaba profundamente dormida, suspiro aliviado, esbozó una sonrisa se acercó as u cama para tomarla en brazos y quizás pedirle que le recordara que había hecho la noche anterior

"como amaneció mi bella señorita" se acurruco cerca de ella tomándola por la cintura para acercarla a su pelvis, vio que no se movió así que decidió colocar sus manos sobre los pechos de su novia, noto que estaban raros como si fueran de goma, quizás todavía estaba algo ebrio, la noche anterior rebasaron su límite, volvió a acercarse a su oído

"déjame dormir Helga" susurro una voz un poco más ronca

Gerald enmarco una ceja, quizás beber de más lo estaba haciendo alucinar como podía pensar que la voz de su chicha había salido mucho más ronca de lo habitual, así que tendría que proceder al plan B para poder tener un poco de amor esa mañana.

"oye mama, eres una exquisita y bella pollita" colocando sus labios en el desnudo cuello para poder despertar a la chica que tenía en brazos, bajo lentamente una de sus manos hasta su entre pierna cuando...

Helga y Phoebe se encontraban en el pequeño comedor de su departamento, habían preparado un desayuno bastante generoso, algunos Panqueques, tocino con huevos, fruta, jugo de naranja y café, ya que el cargar a los dos bultos que tenían como novios las había hecho despertar con mucho apetito.

"¿crees que tarden en despertar?" Helga le dio un sorbo a su taza de café y observo una vez más en dirección hacia la habitación.

"a esta hora, entra directamente el sol por mi ventana así que no creo que tarden" Phoebe se encogía de hombros y disfrutaba otro bocado de fruta.

De pronto escucharon ruido, dejaron a un lado sus platos y se acercaron sigilosamente hacia la puerta.

"prepara la cámara de tu teléfono en 3...2...1" Phoebe daba esta indicación a su amiga rubia cuando escucharon gritos.

"ahhhhh, ¿qué demonios haces tú aquí? y ¿porque me manoseaste?" Arnold gritaba sorprendido al ver que había amanecido junto a su mejor amigo, había brincado de la cama al sentir que él había propiciado aquellas caricias era su mejor amigo en busca de algo más.

"¿qué demonios tares puesto?" Gerald señalo a Arnold quien parecía estar vestido con un camisón de Helga y una peluca negra, con razón no se le había hecho extraño ver que había amanecido al lado de lo que parecía una chica.

"y tú ¿porque estas en bóxer? y ¿porque traes maquillaje?" señalo con horror Arnold

Gerald inmediatamente tomo una almohada para cubrirse de laguna forma, le repugnaba la idea de pensar que hacía unos momentos él se había acurrucado con su mejor amigo y que inclusive lo había tocado "arghh tengo que lavarme" gimió Gerald.

"eres un degenerado" soltó Arnold con molestia cruzándose de brazos

"mira quien lo dice, el chico que parece un travesti de 4ta" señalo Gerald aún estaba conmocionado por lo que había ocurrido.

De pronto la realidad golpeo a los chicos, todos los recuerdos de anoche eran borrosos, parpadearon un par de veces mirándose entre sí, quizás el haber bebido de más los había conducido hasta su actual situación. Quizás el hecho de estar tan ebrios los había conducido a...

"ahhhhhh" un par de gritos más se escucharon dentro de la habitación.

"corre, corre" Helga tomaba del suéter a su amiga para volver a sus lugares y sacar más fotografías sobre su venganza.

La puerta se abrió revelando a dos chicos sumamente confundidos y asqueados la sola idea de creer que habían dormido juntos les provocaba escalofríos.

"ohayo gozaimasu (buenos días)" saludos Phoebe mientras grababa con su teléfono las reacciones de los chicos

"sonrían" Helga no paraba de tomar fotografías.

"no, que demo... Helga dame ese teléfono" Gerald camino hacia la rubia, pero ella fue más rápida lo esquivo y salió corriendo alrededor de la mesa para no ser atrapada por él.

"por favor chicas paren" suplico Arnold, pero el malestar de la resaca lo empezaba a invadir una vez más "creo que voy a vo..." Salió corriendo hacia el baño, el alcohol empezaba a cobrarle factura y una muy cara si se lo preguntaban.

* * *

2 horas después, un par de aspirinas y un blody mery los chicos empezaban a sobrellevar el dolor de cabeza producido por el exceso de cervezas ingeridas la noche anterior.

Las chicas los reprendieron por haber bebido de más, les explicaron todo los que habían pasado.

Después de haber quedado empatados en el juego de anoche debido a que la cerveza ya se había terminado y no podían continuar decidieron dividir el dinero de la apuesta.

Arnold animado por el alcohol tuvo el deseo de salir y darle serenata a Helga ya que en la reunión Sida había puesto un listado de canciones en las cuales se encontraba "my sweet cherry pie de Warran" quien le recordaba mucho a su bella novia, pero al ver que sus sentidos no estaban al 100% pido ayuda a sus amigos quienes tampoco estaba en condiciones, pero querían ayudar a su buen amigo Arnold ya que muchos le debían varios favores al chico con cabeza de balón.

Salieron del departamento de los chicos sin percatarse del rumbo que tomaban, solo llevaban consigo su grabadora y un par de bocinas extra para que el volumen de la música fuese más alto y así poder sorprender a la rubia de ojos azules, cuando llegaron a lo que se parecía el edificio donde supuestamente la chica viva, los chicos pusieron la canción a todo Volumen y empezaron a cantarla, mientras Arnold gritaba a los cuatro vientos cuanto la amaba y tiraba piedritas en la supuesta ventana de su novia.

Sin embargo, minutos después la policía llego para detenerlos, por hacer escándalo en plena vía pública, los chicos se resintieron haciendo barullo por toda la calle y sin más remedio pararon en la comisaría hasta que Helga y las demás chicas fueron en su rescate para pagar la fianza y evitando que Andrew levantara cargos por ir a hacer escandalo fuera de su departamento.

Rhonda les había ofrecido acercarlas lo que más se pudiera, pero Harold ya había vomitado el asiento delantero de su auto haciendo que muchos declinaran su oferta, preferían caminar antes de aguantar el olor, la pobre Rhonda casi se desmayó cuando vio que su lindo Jetta había sido mancillado por el grandulón.

También les contaron los malabares que tuvieron que hacer ellas para traerlos desde la comisaria hasta el departamento de ellas y en venganza habían decidido darles una lección, maquillando a Gerald como si fuera una Geisha y vistiendo a Arnold con un camisón de Helga y peluca para que cuando el chico moreno despertara pensara que estaba con Phoebe.

Lo demás ya lo sabían. Los chicos avergonzados se disculparon con sus novias por haberles causado molestias la noche anterior, buscarían la forma de compensarlas. Las chicas solo asintieron en silencio y volvieron al comedor para terminar de desayunar.

Gerald decidió darse una ducha antes, tenía que borrar la sensación de haber estado tan cerca de su mejor amigo.

Por su parte Arnold decidió esperar en el cuarto de Helga hasta que el baño fuese desocupado también quería ducharse y de alguna forma remediar no solo el asco de haber sido manoseado por su amigo si no también la culpa que lo invadía por haber sido un completo idiota inducido por el alcohol de la noche anterior.

"creo que estoy muriendo" Gerald se quejaba por las molestias de la resaca, puso su cabeza sobre sus brazos penas había probado un bocado de los huevos con tocino que le sirvió Phoebe no tenía hambre solo quería dormir.

"Gerald silencio, estoy tratando de dormir" Arnold se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá, solo había aceptado el remedio de Helga no tenía apetito, su estómago daba vueltas y después de haber tomado una ducha agradecía que al menos también podía darse el lujo de no ir a la facultad.

"viejo cállate, al menos de aquí al lunes no quiero ver tu rostro" dijo Gerald en tono de broma

"estoy de acuerdo en eso pervertido" Arnold alzo el pulgar sobre el sofá en señal de aprobación.

"¿Phoebs estás lista?" grito Helga por el pasillo

"por el amor a dios, Helga guarda silencio" Gerald suplicaba

"¡Disculpa!" Alzo la voz Helga "¿quién los mando a beber medio barril de cerveza anoche jovencito?" La rubia se cruzó de brazos

"amor, ya nos disculpamos Gerald y yo cien veces, no era nuestra intención sacarlas de la cama a esa hora, además ustedes ya se pusieron a manos con nosotros" Arnold se había levantado del sofá y camino hacia su novia para abrazarla y tratar de contentarla con un beso.

De pronto sintió la palma de su novia en sus labios, sabía que estaba molesta, tendría que compensarla de alguna forma, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a él, beso su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz y finalmente sus labios, sabía que la rubia no podía resistir mucho tiempo los mimos que él le propiciaba.

Helga al principio se resistió, pero era inútil su novio, sabia como contentarla, sin más remedio dejo que el la besara con adoración, quizás no era tan malo que Arnold tomara un par de cervezas en las fiestas, mientras ella no tuviera que cargarlo de nueva cuenta.

"bien tortolos los dejo, ya tuve demasiadas nauseas por una mañana" Helga levanto su mano y le enseño el dedo medio para que él se fuera del comedor, Gerald rodo los ojos y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación de su novia, su andar se detuvo cuando vio que la chica salía con una pequeña maleta sobre su brazo y sus gafas de sol.

"nena, ¿vas a salir?" Pregunto con incredulidad

"así es cariño, con Helga y las chicas" señalo mientras sacaba su teléfono para contestar un mensaje "Helga, Rhonda estará aquí en 10 minutos"

Helga se separó de su novio, le dio otro beso en los labios, tomo su maleta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"bien Zopencos, Phoebe y yo regresaremos hasta el domingo, espero y puedan comportarse en nuestra ausencia" Helga lanzo un beso al aire

"pero Helga mañana tu y yo íbamos a tener una cita" Arnold suplicaba su novia para que no se fuera sin darle ninguna explicación

"nena, tu y yo íbamos a ir a observar las estrellas si no mal recuerdo" Gerald sostenía la mano de su dulce novia y sonreía picárteme, había planeado una velada sumamente especial para los dos

"en eso te equivocas cariño, mañana tú, Arnold y los demás chicos irán a la fiesta de Andrew" dijo tranquilamente Phoebe, palmeando la mano de su confundido novio

"Andrew, ¿el capitán de lacrosse?" Pregunto con incredulidad Arnold

"Así es melenudo, tu, tu amigo con cabeza de cepillo y los demás burros, irán a de meseros a la fiesta de compromiso de su hermana" dijo con orgullo Helga "y antes de que preguntes porque, fue el acuerdo que hicimos con él para que no levantara cargos contra ustedes por hacer escándalo fuera de su departamento" finalizo la rubia

"bien hasta el domingo" Phoebe beso la mejilla de su novio y salió tan rápido como Helga dejando a los dos chicos anonadados aún no habían entendido todos lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Gerald y Arnold se sentaron en el sillón de la pequeña sala del departamento de sus novias, aun se sentían incómodos por lo que había sucedido en la habitación que decidieron sentarse en cada extremo.

"esto no es justo, nosotros tenemos que trabajar mientras ellas se van de paseo" Gerald puso los pies sobre la mesita de café mientras hacia esta queja

"al menos tenemos dinero extra" señalo Arnold su bolsillo

"en eso tienes razón hermano" Gerald metió su mano en el pantalón sacando su billetera "un momento, el dinero y mi licencia de conducir no están" gruño Gerald

Arnold hizo lo mismo con su billetera y vio que también estaba vacía, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, era Helga quine lo estaba llamando deslizo la pantalla para poder contestarle

"hola Helga" el tono de Arnold era calmado, su mente daba vueltas y ahora estaba suponiendo donde había ido a parar ese dinero

"hola cabeza de balón, si están buscando el dinero que ganaron anoche, Phoebe y yo lo tomamos para pagar el Spa de este fin de semana" dijo burlonamente la rubia

"¡Helga!" La voz de Arnold sonaba molesta, trato de calmarse sabía que no ganaría nada si peleaba con ella.

"nada de Helga, cabezón, esto es una compensación por todo lo que hicimos anoche" para este entonces Arnold había decidido poner en altavoz al menos se evitaría explicarle a Gerald la desaparición de su dinero.

"eso se llama robar" Gerald dijo furioso hacia el teléfono "si crees que tú te saldrás con la tuya estas muy equivocada Pataki"

"de hecho ya me salí con la mía, si revisas ahorita en tu teléfono veras a lo que me refiero" Helga era muy hábil, Arnold comenzó a sobar con sus dedos la frente, no quería imaginar que es lo que había hecho su novia

De inmediato Gerald saco su celular vio que tenía 3 mensajes de Phoebe, cuando los abrió pudo ver 3 fotografías donde estaban él y Arnold abrazados en la cama, le mostro a su mejor amigo las imágenes que estaba en su teléfono y ambos suspiraron con pesar

"así es Phoebe es la única que posee esta evidencia, así que si quieren que esto no sea publicado en el blog de la escuela más les vale cumplir con la lista de deberes que dejo ella en el refrigerador" la venganza de las chicas había ido tal extremo que sin más remedio los chicos aceptaron las condiciones que les habían impuesto

"bien Helga cumpliremos todo lo de la lista, hasta el domingo" Arnold sonaba más resignado, se imaginaba lo peor, pero al menos de alguna forma ya estaban compensando a las chicas.

"bien, entonces nos veremos el domingo, y Arnold te amo" la voz de Helga sonaba dulce al decir esto último.

"y yo también te amo Helga" Arnold sonreía en el fondo sabía que Helga lo había perdonado desde que la beso, pero tenía que asumir las consecuencias de haberla sacado a las 3 de la mañana.

Helga suspiraba de amor al escuchar esto último, no podía estar tanto tiempo enojada con su amado cabeza de balón, pero eso no quería decir que no recibir una lección

"bien Helga, que aremos con Sid" La voz de Rhonda, saco de sus ensoñasciones a la oji azul, la pelinegra había tenido una noche similar así que cuando Helga le mando la imagen de cómo habían disfrazado a los chicos le sugirió que hiciera lo mismo con Harold para darle una lección.

"no te preocupes princesa, de eso yo me encargo" la risa de Helga se ensanchaba como un gato que había atrapado a su pequeña presa, quizás cuando estuviera en el spa les mostraría el plan que estaba ideando para darle un escarmiento al chico, quizás Sid no tenía toda la culpa al final de cuentas los chicos ya no eran unos bebes para no saber lo que hacían, pero él había dado la idea de que anoche su adorado Arnold la llamara my sweet cherry pie.

* * *

 ** _Hola Chicos!_**

 _Espero se encuentren bien, ¿que opinan sobre esta pequeña aventura que tuvo Arnold?, se que muchas veces Arnold parece ser un santo pero como todos es ser humano y aveces también ha tenido sus tropiezos y Arnold bueno tenia que tener uno muy divertido._

 _como explique allá arriba este Oneshot esta inspirado en las imágenes que ha estado subiendo "annoyinglycute1" y hay tres que muestran a Arnold en este estado cantando a Helga y ella no esta muy contenta que digamos y pues de aquí nació la inspiración para esta historia ademas de tener algunos debates de como seria divertido ver a Arnold en una situación asi._

 _espero de todo corazón les haya gustado, por que todo esto es para y por ustedes, nos seguimos leyendo en mi otra historia que se esta poniendo bastante interesante y que estaré actualizando muy pronto. Y con un poco mas de tiempo empiece a liberar el primer capitulo de otra historia que relacionada con el cabeza de balón_

 _sin mas por el momento espero tengan una excelente semana._

 ** _hasta la próxima, Con cariño Piscis34!_**


End file.
